Um Amor Sem Limites
by Cerejeira Li
Summary: Será que um amor pode quebrar todas as barreiras do preconceito? Leiam e confiram
1. Default Chapter

Um Amor sem Limites  
  
1ª Capítulo  
  
Uma Chance que não pode ser desperdiçada  
  
  
Tokio, Japão 21 de dezembro de 1995 as 9:35 da noite  
  
- Que bom que nós estamos voltando finalmente para casa Sakura!  
  
  
Disse Nadeshiko Kinomoto: Minha mãe. Sou Sakura Kinomoto uma mulher de 23 anos de idade e estou aqui em meu quarto me relembrando o dia em que minha vida mudou.  
  
  
Estávamos(eu e minha mãe) esperando nossa limozine no hotel para nos levar devolta a cidade de Tomoeda onde nós moramos. Somos uma família muito bem sucedida porque temos uma empresa onde meu pai é o dono, ele se chama Fujitaka Kinomoto. Um homem bom, um pai maravilhoso, e um marido muito amável. Nos quatro eu, meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão éramos uma família muito unida e feliz. Touya ou melhor meu irmão é um rapaz muito amável e generoso, eu o amo muito o apoio que ele me dá hoje é uns dos motivos para eu continuar a viver, ele é 5 anos mais velho que eu. E finalmente posso falar de Nadeshiko Kinomoto que para mim era a mulher mais doce do mundo. Que teve sua vida destruída em um  
trágico acidente de carro exatamente no dia 21 de dezembro de 1995 na cidade de Tokio. Coincidência?? Não, eu estava lá, eu estava dentro do carro, ou seja também sofri conseqüências desse acidente. Por sorte eu sai viva, não digo sorte mas sim por puro azar sai viva, preferia ter morrido a viver sem minha mãe, o que é ainda pior é viver presa a uma cadeira de rodas, o motorista Também morreu. Perdi meus movimentos da cintura para baixo. Ainda está na minha cabeça a voz da minha mãe me dizendo entusiasmada que finalmente voltaríamos para casa, mas ela nunca mais iria voltar. Tínhamos viajado para Tokio para visitar uns parentes da minha mãe por lá, fomos só nós duas já que meu pai e meu irmão ficaram cuidando da empresa que tínhamos. Ficamos mais ou menos uns vinte dias por lá depois íamos voltar para passar o Natal reunido em família. Na época eu tinha 16 anos para uma adolescente aquilo foi demais. Eu passei o Natal todo no quarto do hospital chorando pela morte de minha mãe, nessa época eu ainda não sabia que tinha perdido o movimento das pernas, meu pai resolveu não me contar para não causar mais sofrimento e resolveu esconder durante um tempo. Depois de 7 longos anos eu ainda não esqueci aquele dia. Hoje já sou uma mulher e ainda sim sofro com a vida que levo, mas com a ajuda de meu pai, meu irmão e de Tomoyo uma amiga de infância eu tento superar. Tomoyo tem a mesma idade que eu e ficou muito surpresa quando soube do meu acidente, mesmo assim continuou a ser minha amiga, aliás a única que tenho. Todos os meus amigos, se é posso considera-los amigos, se afastaram de mim porque sentem vergonha de falaram comigo. São coisas assim que me deixam muito triste. Mas eu tento superar a cada dia que passa. Tomoyo é uma mulher muito bonita e inteligente, tem cabelos cumpridos ondulados,olhos cor de violeta e tem uma pele muito clara.  
  
  
  
Alguém bate na porta  
  
  
- Posso entrar  
- Claro Tomoyo eu disse virando a cadeira para ela  
- Como você está?  
- Como você vê!  
- Sakura.......... Olha eu estava pensando, que tal se nós duas saíssemos para almoçar juntas? Que tal?  
- Não, não estou com vontade  
- Porque?? Faz um tempão que você não sai.  
- As pessoas ficam me olhando e eu fico meio incomodada com isso  
- É só não ligar! Por certo são bando de desocupados que não tem nada o que fazer!!  
- Mesmo assim estou indisposta.  
- Tudo bem  
- Sabe eu estava me lembrando........(suspiro)........me lembrando do acidente e tudo o que me aconteceu.  
- Por que fica se lembrando do passado? Só faz você sofrer  
- Lembrar da minha mãe é um sofrimento?  
- Não, mas lembrar de coisas ruins sim!  
- Eu me faço essa pergunta todos os dias. Por que foi acontecer isso comigo? Eu disse já virada para janela novamente.  
- Deus sabe o que faz. Você conhece aquela frase?: " A males que vem para o bem" Deus deve te compensar Sakura.  
- Como? Me fazendo andar novamente? Eu disse em um tom debochado  
- Porque não? Talvez um dia! Existem muitos médicos bons por aí! Além disso o seu fisioterapeuta disse que você a cada dia que passa está mais independente!  
- Só você mesmo me para falar essas coisas! eu disse já em frente a ela.  
- Ah sim! Eu esqueci de te falar! Parece que seu pai está procurando um novo fisioterapeuta para você, parece que esse tem que viajar não sei para onde e vai demorar um tempão, aí ele tá procurando um substituto.  
- Para que??  
- Como assim para que?  
- Por que vocês contratam esses médicos? Já tive vários e nenhum conseguiu devolver os meus movimentos!  
- De novo com essa história! Seu pai só quer os melhor para você Saki, eu acho que você não deveria perder as esperanças.  
- Eu já a perdi faz tempo! O que te leva a pensar que uns desses médicos podem me curar?  
- Não sei! Acho que pela minha vontade de te ver feliz eu acredito que você possa andar de novo!  
- Tomoyo..........  
  
  
China, Hong Kong  
  
Sou Shaoran Li tenho 25 anos e estou em meu consultório refletindo sobre a escolha da minha profissão  
Eu entrei na faculdade de medicina disposto a estudar todo dia para realizar meu sonho de ser médico. (a faculdade é de 7 anos.) Pretendia me especializar em Fisoterapia, Por que? Eu não sei!! Tive vontade! Mas as coisas estão difíceis, sou novo no ramo e só pego casos pequenos como alguma fratura no braço ou das pernas coisas assim. Gostaria de pegar um caso que o mundo ficasse sabendo e assim eu seria reconhecido. Todos sabem que tenho capacidade mas por Ter me formado a pouco tempo, um ano, os casos mais difíceis vão para os médicos mais experientes que eu.  
  
- Doutor Li alguém abre a porta da minha sala  
- Sim Satori  
- Aqui estão os as radiografia do paciente  
- Obrigado  
- Com licença  
- Toda  
  
  
- Um senhor de 71 anos de idade fraturou o braço e tem que fazer fisioterapia. Analisei vendo os exames.  
  
Quando decidi fazer faculdade minha mãe ficou altamente contra. Ela queria que eu cuidasse das empresas da nossa família. "Empresas Li" nossa empresa trabalha com computadores atualmente minha irmã mais velha está na presidência. Não queria cuidar da empresa porque eu não quero isso para mim. Eu quero uma profissão que de alguma forma eu ajudasse as pessoas, acho que a profissão de médico se encaixa perfeitamente nesse meu objetivo.  
  
  
- Doutor Li  
- Sim Satori  
- O doutor Yammada quer que o senhor vá até a sala dele  
- Diga que já estou indo  
- Sim doutor.- disse a enfermeira se retirando da sala  
  
  
Me dirigi até a sala do dono desse hospital. Doutor Yammada é uns dos médicos mais conceituados de toda China. Já viajou pelo mundo todo pesquisando ,estudando, investigando tudo em nome de sua profissão. Foi uns dos meus professores na faculdade. Gostaria de ser como ele, poder sair pelo mundo viajando, estudando, aprendendo. Ele aparenta Ter uns 58 anos de idade tem cabelos meio grisalhos é muito simpático e bem humorado  
  
- Deseja falar comigo senhor? - eu disse abrindo a porta  
- Shaoran! - disse ele alegremente se levantando de sua cadeira  
- Como vai? - eu disse cumprimentando-o  
- Muito bem! Trabalhamos no mesmo hospital e quase nunca nos falamos!  
- É verdade! Eu tenho estado muito ocupado ultimamente  
- Muitos pacientes?  
- Muitos pacientes sim, mas casos pequenos  
- Entendo! Mas não se preocupe no início da carreira de um médico  
é sempre difícil  
- Nem me fale!!!!  
-Vamos sente-se! Fique a vontade  
- Obrigado- logo após eu me sentei  
- Mas eu tenho a solução da sua queixa.  
- Como assim?  
- Você sabe que você na faculdade foi uns dos meus melhores alunos, quer dizer o único melhor!  
- Obrigado, mas não estou entendendo onde o senhor quer chegar  
- Hoje de manhã um senhor chamado Fujitaka Kinomoto me ligou dizendo que sua filha Sakura Kinomoto sofreu um acidente de carro que deixou-a sem os movimentos da parte inferior do corpo, e ele queria que eu viajasse até o Japão precisamente Tomoeda para cuidar do estado dela. E você sabe que eu não posso abandonar o hospital. Daí eu pensei em você.  
- O que posso fazer?  
- Você cuide desse caso por mim?  
- Mas senhor eu nunca cuidei de casos como esse  
- Eu sei que pode cura-la, pelo que ele me falou o caso dela da para ser solucionado. Você é que está a frente desse caso.  
- Mas eu não sei se eu vou conseguir cura-la  
- Eu sei que você pode. Você sabe que pode. Então porque essa desconfiança da sua própria capacidade?  
- Eu teria que mudar para o Japão e minha mãe e minha noiva não iriam gostar disso ...  
- Ora Shaoran Li! Não me venha com desculpas, É uma oportunidade que eu estou lhe dando. Aproveite-a  
- Doutor Yammada- disse a enfermeira abrindo a porta  
- Sim  
- Precisasse do senhor urgentemente na UTI  
- Já estou indo só um momento  
- Sim senhor- disse a enfermeira fechando a porta  
- O dever me chama! Pense sobre o assunto! Não perca essa oportunidade - disse ele com a mão no meu ombro  
- Obrigado doutor Yammada  
- Eu sei que é capaz! Se aceitar esteja aqui em minha sala amanhã de manhã nesse mesmo horário. Está bem?  
- Sim  
- Até logo  
- Até  
  
Sai da sala dele muito pensativo sobre o assunto. Era a oportunidade que eu esperava. Mas minha mãe e minha noiva não iriam gostar nada nada disso. Minha mãe do jeito que é temperamental e minha noiva do jeito que é histérica! Minha mãe é Yelan Li dona da nossa empresa mas não cuida dela, é minha irmã como tinha dito antes. Minha noiva se chama Meilin a histérica! Nos conhecemos a três anos e a um estamos noivos. Ela queria que cassássemos após o termino da minha faculdade, não fizemos isso porque eu queria ganhar o meu próprio dinheiro com meu trabalho. Ela mora comigo e minha mãe em nossa mansão. Ela é filha de um família que são amigos de minha mãe. Ela é morena esbelta e tem olhos cor de.......rubi! Depois de atender alguns pacientes eu fui para mansão a noite enfrentar as feras!  
  
- Cheguei - eu disse no salão principal  
- Meu amor!! - disse uma mulher pulando em meu pescoço  
- Meilin! - eu disse antes dela me beijar  
- Que saudade que eu estava de você - disse ela parando de beijar  
- E eu de você princesa!  
- Como está meu filho? - disse mamãe atrás de Meilin  
- Muito bem mamãe!  
- Olha eu preciso contar uma coisa importante para vocês - eu disse fazendo cara de sério  
- O que aconteceu meu amor? - disse minha noiva com cara de preocupada  
- É melhor falarmos a mesa o jantar está servido- disse mamãe  
  
Fomos até a sala de jantar e eu tentei explicar da maneira mais simples possível para as duas. Mamãe fez cara de seria em quanto eu tentava explicar que aquela viajem era a motivo de trabalho já Meilin.........  
  
- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR AQUI SOZINHA PARA CUIDAR DE UMA INVÁLIDA!!! - disse aos berros  
- Os deficientes físicas não são inválidos! - eu disse com cara de bravo  
- Não me importa! Eu não quero, ou melhor não vou deixar você ir Shaoran. Você vai ficar aqui na China e cumprir sua promessa de se casar comigo! Eu esperei você terminar a faculdade para podemos nos casar e até agora NADA! Eu não agüento mais esperar Shaoran!!! E além disso eu não vou saber como você está lá, se está bem, comendo direito, confortável.  
- Meilin eu sou um homem!  
- Mas eu me preocupo você! Eu não agüentar ficar um minuto sem você Shaoran! Você é tudo pra mim! Quanto tempo pretende ficar lá? Onde pretende ficar hospedado?  
- Eu ainda não sei onde vou ficar hospedado, o doutor Yammada não me falou nada sobre isso. Em quanto ao tempo........ Acho o tempo que for necessário  
- O TEMPO QUE FOR NECESSÁRIO??? TÁ LOUCO?!!?!? VOCÊ NÃO PODE FICAR MUITO TEMPO SHAORAN!!!! EM QUANTO A MIM! PENSA UM POUCO EM MIM!!!! COMO VOU FICAR ??? VOCÊ SABE........  
- BASTA MEILIN! Disse minha mãe até então calada conseguindo gritar mais alto que Meilin e ainda cortando-a  
- O Shaoran faz o quer com a vida dele! Vai para onde quer e você não tem nada haver com a vida dele ouviu bem? NADA haver com a vida dele! Você não é dona dele para dizer o que ele tem que fazer e para onde ir! ( autora: Isso aí sogrinha!!! opsss Sra. Li)  
- Mas Yelan...... Eu não acredito que você vai concordar com uma loucura dessas...  
- Eu ainda tenho que conversar com meu filho  
- Está bem então! Eu vou para o nosso quarto Shaoran, te espero lá  
- Tá  
  
Depois que Meilin se retirou, eu olhei para minha mãe e não gostei nada,nada da cara dela.......  
  
- Shaoran você quer ir cuidar mesmo dessa menina?  
- Claro mamãe, é a minha oportunidade de provar que eu sou capaz, de mostrar que 7 anos de estudo valeram a pena!  
- Eu nunca irei proibir de absolutamente nada que você faz na sua vida Shaoran, só nunca concordarei com elas, porque na maioria das vezes eu não as aceito.Você sabe que por mim hoje em dia você seria o dono da nossa empresa.  
- Eu sei mamãe  
- Se quiser ir vá. Mas sem o meu consentimento  
- Eu já sabia que a senhora e a Meilin não iriam aceitar.  
- A Meilin já outra história, ela faz cara feia, mas acaba tendo que aceitar, ainda mais que falei algumas verdades para ela.  
- Então eu vou subir e falar com ela  
- Está bem  
  
No quarto....  
  
  
- Meilin, você está bem?  
- Acho que sim- disse sentada na cama com olhos vermelhos  
- Olha Meilin não fique chateada com a minha mãe, você sabe tanto quanto eu como ela é  
- Já Shaoran, mas não é pela sua mãe que eu estou chorando  
- Então é porque?  
  
  
Rapidamente Meilin se levantou e me beijou como se fosse o último beijo nosso.  
  
  
- Diz que me ama  
- Mas..  
- Por favor...  
- Você sabe que eu te amo meu amor  
- Shaoran...- disse ela me abraçando  
- Quando eu voltar dessa viajem eu prometo que nós vamos casar  
- Promete?  
- Claro  
- Sério?  
- Você vai ser a futura Sra. Li  
- Shaoran............(abraço)  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
No hospital eu estava correndo apreçado para falar com doutor Yammada e dar logo a minha resposta de que aceitaria a proposta dele. Parei na enfermaria para perguntar se ele estava na sua sala.  
  
- Satori o doutor Yammada está na sala?  
- A claro doutor Li, ele está sua espera entre!  
- Tá, Obrigado  
  
  
Entrei na sala e dei de cara com o doutor Yammada ao telefone.Perguntei se podia entrar ele fez um gesto com a cabeça positivamente e eu entrei e me sentei.  
  
  
- Claro, o médico que eu mandarei em meu lugar é um ótimo fisioterapeuta! Senhor Kinomoto. Então está certo, tchau (desligou o telefone)  
- Suponho que estivesse falando com o pai da.....  
- Sakura? Sim, sim era ele. Então decidiu-se?  
- Sim, aceito  
- Ótimo Shaoran! Sabia que iria aceitar!  
- Mas o senhor tem que me dizer quando eu vou, onde vou ficar......  
- Daqui a 2 dias  
- O que! Mas tão rápido!  
- Lógico, com todas as dispensas pagas pelo o pai da Sakura, o hotel onde vai ficar também será pago por ele  
- Está certo  
- Quando você chegar no aeroporto um mordomo estará a sua espera para leva-lo até o hotel, e quando quiser poderá ir até a Mansão Kinomoto,eles contrataram um motorista para você, quando quiser sair.  
- Então até daqui a 2 dias!  
- Até Shaoran  
  
  
Eu estava ansioso com a minha viajem, porém confuso com a atitude de Meilin. Afinal do que ela tinha medo? Ela sabe que a amo, por certo era medo de eu não cumprir a promessado casamento. Mas agora eu iria me dedicar intensamente ao tratamento de Sakura, eu ajuda-la em que for preciso!


	2. Capitulo2

**Um Amor sem Limites**

**2ª Capítulo**

**O Encontro **

Finalmente o dia chegou! Confesso que estou ansioso e um tanto..... nervoso! Estava aprontando a mala com a ajuda de minha noiva, que já amanheceu com cara de choro.

- Meilin pega aquela camisa verde por favor- eu disse colocando meus sapatos na mala

- Tá ( cara de choro)

- Obrigado(entregando a camiseta) 

- Shaoran

- Hum

- Você vai sentir saudades de mim?

- Mas é claro que sim! Por que a pergunta?

- Nada não.

- Senhor Li - disse a empregada

- Sim 

- O smonkig que o senhor pediu para eu lavar e passar

- Tá obrigado!

- Acho melhor você se aprontar logo, já está quase na hora. - disse Meilin 

- É verdade, vou tomar banho. Em quanto isso vai colocando o resto das roupas na mala pra mim por favor?

- Tá 

- Obrigado- eu disse dando um beijo nela 

Melin se comportara nos últimos dois dia muito estranhamente, perguntava o tempo todo se eu a amava, se eu sentiria saudades dela coisas desse tipo. Cada vez mais as atitudes dela eram estranhas. Depois que tomei banho me aprontei, vesti uma calça preta e uma camiseta social azul. Desci com uma das malas em quanto atras de mim descia o motorista com outra mala um pouco maior que a minha.

- Por favor leve a minha mala para o carro 

- Sim senhor 

Olhei para escada e vi Meilin descendo com cara de triste, ficamos nos olhando por um tempo até ela num pulo vim me abraçar.

- Por favor assim que você chegar liga pra mim 

- Eu ligo

- Promete, que vai pensar todo dia em mim?

- Eu já penso em você toda hora ( autora: essa foi o fim) 

- Shaoran eu te amo muito

- Eu também

Logo depois nós nos beijamos, durante alguns minutos, eu parei porque senti algo molhado em meu rosto. 

- Não chore meu anjo, eu logo vou estar de volta

- Eu vou contar os dias para que isso aconteça 

- Senhor Li, já está na hora - disse o motorista 

- É chegou a hora

- Vou sentir saudade

- Antes que eu me esqueça

- Do que?

- Quer casa comigo?- Eu disse segurando a mão dela

- Mas é claro que sim! Você nunca me fez esse pedido!

- Resolvi fazer hoje! E assim que eu voltar agente se casa.

- Senhor Li já está na hora- disse o motorista impaciente 

- Já vou eu disse pegando a mala

- Espere meu filho! - disse mamãe descendo as escadas

- Pensei que não ia se despedir de mim mamãe

- Vim desejar-lhe boa sorte 

- Obrigado

Num gesto nada comum de minha mãe ela me abraçou. Fiquei surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo

- Vou sentir muita saudade de você- ela falou  

- Eu de você 

- Senhor Li o senhor vai chegar atrasado! - mais um vez meu motorista falou impaciente

- Já estou indo 

- Tchau mamãe, Meilin

- Tchau meu filho

- Tchau Shaoran

Entrei no carro e olhei para a porta da Mansão, vi minha mãe com um cara séria como sempre e Meilin chorando. Com certeza iria sentir saudades das duas, mas logo estaria de volta

_______________________________________________________

Chegamos ao aeroporto, desci rapidamente do carro. Estava atrasado com por causas das despedidas. Fui até a sala de embarque e dei de cara com o ....... Doutor Yammada! 

- Shaoran quem bom que chegou!

- Desculpe a demora, e que as despedidas foram longas lá em casa.....

- Tudo bem! Eu sei como é isso! Pronto para viajar?

- Mas é claro! 

Doutor Yammada meu deu as devidas explicações para quando chegasse no aeroporto de Tokio, para onde ir com quem falar. Em fim tudo o que eu precisava saber, perguntou também se quando eu chegasse iria jantar na casa dos Kinomoto, eu disse que sim. Até que ouvimos o sinal dizendo que já era hora de partir. 

-Bem Shaoran agora é a hora

- Agradeço o senhor por isso 

- Não tem que me agradecer! Agora vá, e cumpra seu trabalho! 

- Está certo!

Eu entrei no avião, encostei minha cabeça na cadeira. Estava disposto a me dedicar a esse caso. E é o que eu iria fazer........... Acabei adormecendo........Depois de algumas horas de espera cheguei ao meu destino. Cheguei as 6: 30 da tarde eu saí de casa eram 7:00 horas da manhã. 

Depois que saí do avião segui todas a coordenadas que o doutor Yammada tinha me falado. Era para eu ir para um sala que lá um motorista iria me esperar. Saí perguntando onde era essa tal sala para todos até que senhora muito gentil me enformara. Fui a tal sala e encontrei um rapaz exatamente com os trajes que o Doutor Yammada me enformara que o motorista ia estar. Parei em frente a ele..

- Oi eu sou o Doutor Li o novo fisoterapeuta da Senhorita Kinomoto, você o motorista que me levará para mansão dos Kinomoto? 

- Ah é o senhor! Prazer em conhece-lo! - disse apertando minha mão

- Prazer em conhece-lo também

- Sou eu que ficarei encarregado de leva-lo a mansão dos Kinomoto sim!

- Quem bom! 

- Espero que tenha feito boa viagem! Senhor Li 

- Ah claro! Foi muito boa sim!

- Todos estão muito ansiosos com sua chegada doutor Li

- Sakura também deve estar

- A senhorita Kinomoto não está muito, ela não acredita que possa andar novamente.

Senti um aperto no coração quando ele me disse isso, agora mais do que nunca eu iria ajudar essa menina. Pegamos as minhas malas e fomos direto para o carro, mas antes o motorista pegou um celular no bolso e discou o número e pediu para eu falar com pai de Sakura. Falamos alguns minutos e resolvi que iria passar pelo hotel e iria jantar com os Kinomoto.

(autora: Eu não sei quantas horas leva da China para o Japão, vamos fingir tá) 

_______________________________________________________

 Estava lendo um livro calmamente no jardim, estava vendo o pôr de sol. Lindo como sempre! Até que fui interrompida.......

- Sakura venha se arrumar daqui a pouco o seu fisioterapeuta novo chega! - disse Nany a governanta que trabalha em nossa Mansão. 

Ela tem uns 62 anos me parece, me trata como um filha que ela nunca teve. Tem cabelos meio grisalhos é baixinha, meio fofinha e muito engraçada! Ela tomava conta da minha mãe quando era pequena, anos se passaram e minha mãe casou .Após o casamento ela resolveu morar junto com meus pais prometendo a mamãe que iria tomar conta de seus futuros filhos, e foi assim que fez, cuidou de nós dois como uma mãe. Pelo que ela me conta da vida dela, ela era casada, mas o marido morreu por causa de uma doença. Ela nunca pôde Ter filhos. Está sempre alegre e vive  me dando conselhos e me ajudando em que for preciso!.

- Ah é tinha esquecido! - falei desanimada 

- Vamos se apresse - disse ela empurrando minha cadeira

- Para que me arrumar? Não estou bem com essa roupa? 

- Está, mas irá vestir uma roupa mais formal para o jantar! 

- Para que essa cerimônia toda? É só mais um decepção que vem pela frente

- Você não muda né menina! 

- Por certo é mais um velhinho simpático com seus 60 ou 70 anos. Baixinho,careca, barrigudo, bem que você podia desencalhar de vez Nany! - falei num tom irônico

- Ora Sakura não me venha com piadinhas sem graça!

- Eu estou falando sério! Você sempre me disse que se interessou por homens mais velhos!

- Engraçadinha! Senji acabou de ligar e disse que o doutor Li já chegou, ia só passar no hotel para se arrumar e vir para cá

- E daí? - eu disse já chegando ao quarto

- Que roupa irá vestir?

- Pra mim tanto faz - eu disse bocejando

- Ora Sakura! Se interesse mais com a vinda de seu médico! Mostre que está feliz e agradecida por ele vim lá não sei dá onde para cuidar de você!

- E quem disse que estou feliz com a vinda dele?

- Que tal esse vestido?- ela disse com um vestido verde de alça estampado com flores de cerejeira  

- Por mim tanto faz ele vim ou não! E não estou nem um pouco agradecida! Ele vem por que quer!

- Acho que esse está bom!

- Não vai mudar a minha situação mesmo

- Vista-se rápido! - ela disse jogando o vestido na minha cara

- Ai Nany!!

- Rápido mocinha! Eu vou ver como está os preparativos na cozinha!

- Tá tá!  

Cheguei ao hotel e entrei logo no quarto em que me reservaram. Era muito bonito, era grande e espaçoso.Fui direto para o banheiro e me arrumei o mais rápido.Vesti uma calça preta e uma blusa verde escura com manga cumprida.Depos desci e fui direto para a limozine............

______________________________________________________

Eu estava toda pronta na sala esperando do tal médico, estava com meus cabelos presos a um coque e duas mechas caindo em meu rosto, usava  um brinco de argola de ouro e uma maquiagem rosa....batom sombra.....

- Está de demorando muito.....tô perdendo a peciência! 

- Calma Sakura! Ele já chega- falou me irmão 

- Com Licença, Mas o médico acabou de chega....-disse o mordomo

- Mande-o entrar!- disse papai

- Sim senhor.......

__________________________________________________

Cheguei em fim a Mansão........O mordomo me levou até a sala onde todos estariam a minha espera....Não sei porque mas tive um friozinho na barriga quando entrei e vi todos......Dois homens se levantaram e vieram me comprimentar....Um com a aparência mais velha e outros mais jovem.

- Boa Noite Dr. Li é um prazer conhece-lo -disse o homem mais velho

- Também para mim é grande prazer em conhece-lo! - eu disse

- Oi eu sou Touya Kinomoto o irmão da Sakura

- Prazer em conhece-lo também- eu disse apartando a mão dele

- Minha filha venha conhecer o seu médico....-ele disse se afastando para que eu possa ve-la

- Olá Sakur...............

Putz.......esqueci de perguntar a idade dela! Fiquei sem palavras quando a vi! Ela era uma mulher! Pensava que fosse uma menina! Uma mulher muito bonita por sinal......muito bonita. Ela tinha lindos olhos verdes pareciam duas esmeraldas porém tristes......mesmo assim não deixavam de ser bonitos.......é esbelta............... perfeita......indescritível..Se minha noiva a visse.....jamais deixaria eu partir...........Deslumbrante.....uma das palavras que lhe cai muito bem......

Continua............ 


End file.
